Gladion Vs Owain
Pokemon Vs. Fire Emblem! It's anniversary time, but which hand-throbbing warrior will come out on top? Special Notes: This fight WILL contain massive spoilers for both combatants, so if you haven't played through Pokemon Sun/Moon, Fire Emblem Awakening, and Fire Emblem Fates, I highly recommend you do so. Whose aching blood are you rooting for? Owain Gladion Intro Wiz: The enigmatic warrior. Stoic, cold, brave, fierce. Boomstick: But these two have a little extra family issues and hand-throbbing thrown in. Is that normal? Wiz: Probably not... but Owain, the descendant of Marth, is certainly not normal to begin with. Boomstick: And neither is Gladion, the partner of Type: Null and young master of Aether. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gladion Cue Battle! Elite Four Theme Wiz: What if all you ever knew was pain? Fear? A primal instinct to attack or be killed? This was the life of Type: Null, a genetically altered cesspool of assorted animal parts. Designed only with the goal of combating Ultra Beasts, the creature was subjected to intense tests and experiments to prove it's worth. Boomstick: Which it failed. All three of them, actually. Wiz: With their experiment a failure, the Aether Foundation's president, Lusamine, ordered the trio to be put in cyrogenic containment for the rest of time. Boomstick: That would have been the end of it, had her son not overheard her being super-evil. He snatched Null out of his containment and fled the island, hoping to take down the Aether Foundation for actually being a crazy alien-worshipping doomsday cult. Cue Guzma Encounter Theme Wiz: Initially, Gladion and Null were alone. With no one to rely on and no one else to speak with, Gladion offered his services to the local Team Skull for pay. Boomstick: Despite his talents, he was often looked down upon for being an 'orphan' and didn't get much respect. It wouldn't surprise me if Gladion tried getting into Linkin Park, I mean, just look at him! Parted hair, ripped jeans, moody attitude... Wiz: The duo eventually rented out their own apartment, doing small work for Skull part-time. That is, until he met Sun and Hau, a pair of friends seeking to complete the Alola region's Island Challenge. Boomstick: Sun and Hau seemed like some easy targets to grind on, but boy was Gladion surprised when Sun actually BEAT him. Wiz: The friendship and bonds displayed in their battle inspired Gladion and Null, offering them an escape from the hardship they had endured before. Rather than be partners, they could instead be friends. Boomstick: Of course, Gladion wasn't gonna say that. Reading in-between the lines, people! Wiz: As time passed, Gladion and Null gathered up a team of partners to lend their strength. Everything seemed to be going well... Boomstick: That is, until Team Skull kidnapped his sister, and his mom opened a portal to an alien world and unleashed a legion of beasts upon the world to ravage each island. Damn. Cue Battle! Island Kahuna Theme Wiz: Knowing Null could combat the Ultra Beasts, Gladion set out to divert the invaders from the public. And he succeeded. Now bearing witness to what friendship could truly acheive, Gladion and Null broke the shackles holding Null's power dormant, unleashing Silvally. Boomstick: Silvally is one hell of a Pokemon. Despite being a normal type, it can change types on the fly with its' different Type Memories. One second it could be vomitting water, the next it's shooting out flames! Wiz: Indeed, versatility is perhaps Silvally's greatest attribute. With his signature attack, Multi-Attack, Silvally can unleash type-oriented blasts on a whim. In additon, Silvally also utilizes Crunch, X-Scissor, and Crush Claw to deliver devastating close-range blows. Boomstick: That's not all Gladion's packing, though. He has a whole team of Pokemon to back him up, like his Crobat and Weavile, who use a variety of ice, posion, dark, and flying attacks. Cue Battle! Team Skull Leader Guzma Theme Wiz: Rounding off Gladion's team are Porygon-Z - another scientifically created Pokemon - and Lucario. Boomstick: This is no ordinary Lucario, though. He's packing a Steelium-Z, which let's him use the powerful Corkscrew Crash. Wiz: Steelium is probably the worst fictional substance name I've ever heard. Anyway, Gladion's team is very clearly oriented toward offense over defense, relying on powerful physical attacks while sacrificing durability. This makes Gladion a powerful offensive force, but a strong enough opponent could outlast his forces and easily dispatch them all. Boomstick: Right, none of his mons except Silvally are particularly... tanky. And Gladion himself IS just a kid, so basically anything will put him down with ease. Wiz: Still, Gladion and Silvally share a powerful bond. They've overcome Ultra Beasts and the Elite Four; they are not something to be trifled with. Gladion: "Battle me. I won't take no for an answer." Owain Cue Fire Emblem Awakening - Here we are! The Shepherd's Garrison! Wiz: The royal heritage of Marth has descended down the ages, maintaining the Hero King's stoic and caring demeanor. From Sigurd all the way to Lucina, there is but one lord who breaks this mold; the Scion of Legend, Owain. Boomstick: Owain is the son of Lissa, making him Lucina's cousin. And yes kids, before you ask, that IS incest. Wiz: As a child, Owain grew in admiration of his father's might and his mother's lineage, striving to become a warrior worthy of his bloodline. This ended up creating a rather... distant mindset in Owain's head. From that point on, he truly believed himself to be some manner of legendary hero. Boomstick: He is uh, kinda nuts. This guy constantly talks to his weapons, roleplays by himself, and even wrote multiple books of fanfiction. He kind of sounds like our target audienc-''' Cue Fire Emblem Fates - A Dark Fall Wiz: HOWEVER, Owain's innocent intentions soon became darkened by reality. As the Fell Dragon Grima rose again to ravage Ylisse, he was one of the few survivors, along his group of friends and cousin. Being the only other surviving royal, his true role as Lucina's second in command finally shone through. '''Boomstick: And yet he still remained wacky and goofy as ever. Even in light of the eventual apocalyptic destruction of the world, he was one of the few children to keep a positive attitude. Wiz: Although deep down, he truly did feel sorrow for the horrors caused. In truth, his heart throbbed with guilt over the innocent lives he could not save. Boomstick: So when Lucina needed volunteers to go search for the Fire Emblem's gemstones, he was naturally first in line. Wiz: Though their journey would be long and treacherous, eventually, the children returned to the past. They reunited with their parents, and together worked to stop the ruinous future caused by Grima. And of course, Owain had his role to play in this as well. Boomstick: He may be a nutjob, but he is pretty damn skilled with a sword, too. All of them, actually! Cue Fire Emblem Fates - You of the Dark Wiz: Right. As a swordmaster, he can perfectly wield any type of blade, ranging from heavy, light, legendary, or just a regular old bronze sword. In addition, Owain wields remarkable knowledge of armor and weaponry. He can accurately evaluate almost any blades' effectiveness in battle, can spot the smallest weakness, and overall, is just a really huge nerd for this kind of thing. Boomstick: I don't think that surprises ANYONE. This guy NAMES all his weapons for pete's sake! Hell, he names EVERYONE'S weapons. Who even does that?! Wiz: While it may seem childish and suboptimal, Owain's dedication to formulating "special moves" and naming his weapons is part of the reason why he knows so much about weaponry in general. He knows his blade like the back of his hand. BoomsticK: His 'twitching, aching' hand. Wiz: As a Swordmaster, Owain has access to a variety of skills, such as Vantage, which ensures he always has the upper hand in combat when weakened. Boomstick: Astra is a five-strike hit that deals half the damage he would normally do with each strike. So uh, that's... X divided by 2, multiply... um... Wiz: Astra effectively deals 2.5 times more damage than a normal blow, and it has the added bonus of being able to bypass turn-reliant shielding. Even if one or two strikes miss, the rest of the attack will continue, so he will almost always get more damage out this technique than without it. Boomstick: On top of that, Owain has Swordfaire, which boosts his strength in combat whenever he uses a sword. Cue Fire Emblem Fates - No Justice (Fire) Wiz: That's not all, though. After aiding in the defeat of Grima, Owain, Inigo, and Severa traveled to a world divided between two kingdoms; Hoshido and Nohr. There, Owain took up the guise of Odin Dark, a dark mage with unparalleled power. Boomstick: As Odin Dark, he wields Tomes, but still retains his knowledge of swords and the like. As a Dark Mage, he gets the personal skill, Aching Blood, which raises the chances of a critical hit if he uses a weapon with a name ranging to 12 letters. And this is Owain, so that shouldn't be a problem.. at all. Wiz: He also has Heartseeker, which reduces the enemy's evasion rate, and Vengeance, a potentially devastating skill that adds half of the damage Owain has taken to his normal attack rate. Essentially, this can do anywhere from +29, to +39, even all the way to +44 damage. Boomstick: Vengeance is quite a handy ability to have, especially since he wields Nosferatu, a dark magic that heals Owain of half the damage done to enemies. Wiz: In addition, Owain wields a Tiger Spirit, which increases his Skill a bit, and likely wields Mjolnir as well, due to its allignment with his personal skills and name. Mjolnir boasts a huge critical hit ratio, which, when paired with Aching Blood, can reach astronomical levels. Boomstick: Let's not forget Owain's personal sword though; Missiletain. Wiz: Originally used to... cut small vegetables, Owain immediately recognized the blade as his own. A legendary blade no less, a perfect companion for his heroic endeavors. This blade is actually not too remarkable, but it does give Owain a small Skill boost and it does have a respectable critical hit ratio. Boomstick: Aside from that, Owain's weaponry can range from any sword; from an Armorslayer to a Brave Sword, to Ragnell itself. Cue Fire Emblem Fates - Condemnation Wiz: Owain may not seem it, but he is quite a remarkable warrior. He has survived the apocalypse, aided in Grima's defeat, aided in Anankos' defeat - a world destroyer, mind you - and has achieved great success with his magic maneuvers, even going as far as manipulating the mind. Boomstick: That said, he obviously has his fair share of flaws. First, he likes to play out battles in his mind, so if something screws that script up, he gets flustered easily. Wiz: And while his weapons' durability is no longer a factor, he does need to watch out for tomebreakers and swordbreakers, as he has no answer to both. As a Dark Mage, he lacks speed and strength, but as a Myrmidon, he lacks magic and defense. Overall, with his mastery of both classes, he doesn't have any notable stat-based weakness, but he is ultimately still human. As such, he WILL go down to rather ordinary weapons of war eventually. Arrows, blades, magic, all are capable of ending him just as easily as anyone else. Boomstick: Even with all that, Owain is still a bizzarrely good fighter, an apt-name giver, and one of the funniest losers to watch fumble around, period. Odin: "Just stay put! There's a ritual I have to perform before we get started. Then I'll cast the spell on you using my signature moves. The cool ones!" Azura: Um, won't that look a bit...strange? Odin: "Of course not! OK, let's get started. You just stay right there and try not to move or blink. Perfect. All right, here we go... Odin Dark summons the power of the night! HEAR ME, NIGHT!" Azura: (Oh no, this isn't good. He's really getting into that weird song and dance... He's so focused. I have a feeling this could go on for quite a while... Oh gods... What will I do if someone sees what's happening right now? That might be more traumatizing than my memories. That's it, I can't let this go on...) Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Pre-Fight ALOLA PONI CANYON Cue Vast Poni Canyon Theme The crisp, clean air throughout the canyon flooded the entire region with a breath of the wild. From afar, bustling grass whistled about. The moon shone down, offering its’ kind but feeble guidance to wanderers. Along the barren pathway into the canyon walked a boy. His jeans gape with the scars of training, and his hair tumbles with the quiet gusts of wind passing by. “This is it, Silvally. The Ultra Wormhole was last seen here…” The boy grimly remarked. Beside his belt loop hung a sphere encompassing the beast Silvally; his trusted partner. The young master collectively stamped into the canyon’s winding cave, lit only by the torches left by travelers many years past. From the corner of his eye, the boy could see herds of Dugtrio scurrying from tunnel-to-tunnel. At the heart of the cavern, a strange, light-blue, clock-like portal sprung open, its’ many alien signs and symbols rotating and churning out in a revolving pattern. From the otherworldly gate, a young man stumbled out. His attire left his chest exposed, the rest of his body covered by an organgish-yellow garb and cape with red highlights and black tights. Cue Fire Emblem Awakening - Conquest (Ablaze) “Gah! Blasted temporal shift!” The man cursed. “The scion of legend will not live this down! No mere glitch can stop the darkest might of ODIN DARK!” For about five more minutes, the boy watched in confusion as the man roared and proclaimed nonsensical names and vocabulary. Eventually, he noticed the boy staring. Cue Fire Emblem Awakening - Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey! “Hoi there, lad! What brings you to my umbral lair?” Odin greeted. “You came from that wormhole?” The boy asked. His gaze was gone from Odin; his attention was now completely on the mystery of the portal. “I er… Why, yes, of course! This portal is the culmination of my immense powers, formulating in one temporal timeline-trashing tesseract-“ “Stop.” The boy commanded. Stunned by his intense, commanding conviction, Odin’s mouth fell silent for once. “These wormholes only ever carry Ultra Beasts. I’ve yet to see one so… talky. But there’s no denying what you are or why you’re here.” His eyes still locked on the portal, but his voice commanding, Odin noticed the boy’s palms stealthily reaching for an ornament on his side. “Young padawan, if you mean to challenge my darkness, you will need more than tiny spheres to overpower the otherworldly energy that flows in my blood! Prepare yourself for the embodiment of the Gods to strike you down beforth my immeasurable-“ As his words continued to blubber out, the boy had already reached for his weapon and hurled it. From the spheres escaped a creature; bat-like, with a mighty wingspan. Its’ eyes glared toward Odin, its’ teeth gritting. “WOAH!” Odin’s monologue immediately cut off. “You too, have the power in your blood to summon creatures of the dark! Please, you must share with me your dark-magician title!” Cue Fire Emblem Awakening - The Vaike never forgets! He just doesn't always remember. The boy scoffed, his palms now tucked in his hoodie pockets. “The name’s Gladion. Now fight me.” “Gladion! A name to make the great Sigurd himself tremble in his crispy boots! Yes, dear Gladion, let us duel! This shalt be a clash for the ages! Bards will sing of our world-shaking, multiverse-bending battle!” “Hmph.” Gladion grunted. He turned to his side, tipping his head and eyes toward Odin and lifting his palm to cover his face. Outstretched over his skull, his hand seemed to protect him from danger. At once, Odin’s face beamed with a childish, stupid grin. “NOOO WAYYY! YOU ALSO KNOW THE SACRED STANCE OF BIZZARE ORIGINS???” His tome fell to the ground, tumbling down a small rocky slope. His eyes emitted an innocent flare, gleefully grasping for any further sustenance to his deluded fanatics. “Shut up and fight!” Gladion roared. “Crobat, GO!” He motioned, seemingly launching the gigantic bat as a projectile. As he ripped through the air, Odin collected himself. “Alright, this is it! The greatest battle of my life! Step aside Anankos; THIS shall be Odin Dark’s most prized victory! A duel for the chronicles to recall for generations!” Cue Fire Emblem Awakening - Destiny (Ablaze) FIGHT! Crobat bolted forward, piercing the moist canyon air with its’ stride. As its’ wings began to harden with the force of Steel Wing, Owain re-equipped his Mjolnir tome. Spell at the ready, the dark mage swiftly evaded, turning away as Crobat’s appendage slashed at his body. Even at such a close range, the Dark Magician chose to deliver a crackling blast of electricity. The instantaneous blast boomed. Countless bolts encircled the bat; many more pierced its’ flesh, ripping right through every direction of the Pokemon. Overpowered by recoil, Crobat flew helplessly into the cavern wall. In its’ wake, a crater formed a bat-shape. With one final thrust of his free hand and his back tossed behind, Odin Dark conjured up one final blast toward the bat. As expected, the intense voltage burnt the Pokemon’s hide and rendered it utterly unconscious. A state of unconscious so intense, one might mistakenly assume the creature dead. “Tch!” Gladion grunted, frustrated. “Crobat, return.” Though he forced a harsh demeanor, Gladion quietly whispered a thanks to his ally for giving effort… even if ultimately pointless. Cue Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright - Misery in Hand “Porygon, go!” The boy commands. His palm hurls the digital duck from its’ encasing, unloading a mess of coding and programming in physical form. Odin Dark remains fearless, as ever. He twists his arm out, palms outstretched. From his fingers launches yet another vicious vesicle of volts, crackling and pouncing its’ ethereal body onto Porygon-Z. The Pokemon endures, its’ body not yet broken by the intense bolts. In retaliation, Gladion cries out, “Dark Pulse!” From the twitching, unstable duck, a radiating, ever-expanding pulse of dark energy spreads. Odin instinctively leaps back, but is unable to evade the flowing energy with such a half-hazard attempt. His body is struck by an energy – not quite magic, but not quite physical, either. He is initially shocked to discover a new kind of pain, but shrugs it off. After all, he figures, he is the Hero of the Night. Who else but him would be able to tame the might of an attack called “Dark Pulse”? “A grave mistake, young one!” Odin remarks. “Though your technique is unique in its’ dark majesty, no manner of dark deed can escape the all-encompassing vacuum of darkness that surrounds my dark energy!” Cue Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest - Guest of Shade With a grandiose twist and almost performance-like grace, Odin summoned forth a continuous assault of Mjolnir, electrocuting Porygon-Z’s digital frame with each precise strike. “ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz” Porygon cried, in its own technical manner. “Now prepare for oblivion’s threshold at the feet of the foul Ganondorf!” Odin shrieked, launching yet another blast of electricity at the cybertronic duck. With a twitch and a glitch, the Porygon crumbled to the floor in a mess of floating parts. Without a word, Gladion recalled his ally. “You’re stronger than most Ultra Beasts, I’ll give you that.” Gladion conceded. “I should have brought a ground type… tch.” He silently cursed himself. Following his trend, the boy hurled a third and fourth Pokeball into the air, unleashing Weavile alongside Lucario. Cue Pokemon Sun and Moon - Red/Blue Champion Battle Theme “Let’s see if you can handle two at once.” Gladion dryly taunted. Beneath his black-cloth jacket sleeve lie a band with the power to unleash immense potential. He hadn’t like to use it, but this encounter may necessitate that potential. “Weavile, Night Slash! Lucario, Extremespeed!” The boy commands. His beasts obey faithfully, blitzing forward at breakneck speeds. Lucario strikes first, slamming its’ metal fists into Odin’s chest before the mage can even react. Immediately in succession, Weavile trounced its’ target with dual claws, tearing apart the thin veil used as clothing. Almost at once, the skin of the dark mage burst open, erupting with blood. “Gyaaah!” Odin wept. He now realized the folly of his overconfidence – he had gotten sloppy, and his attire was less than preferable without any allies to back him up. He didn’t have any concoctions with him, but he did have…. “NOSFERATU!” The mage proclaimed. He whipped from behind his cape-hidden belt a purple tome, swapping his Mjolnir with finesse. From the turbulent tome launched an instant-appearing smoke of purple magic around Weavile, ingraining its’ roots into the Pokemon’s body and leeching its’ very life force. Almost immediately, Odin’s gaping chest wound closed upon itself. Cue Pokemon Sun and Moon: Guzma Battle Theme “Weee…” The weasel grunted, struggling to understand the manner of attack that struck it. Gladion spared no time retaliating, calling out, “Ice Shard, Flash Cannon!” His palm shook, quaking against his arm’s control. He now reached out to it, gripping his wrist with his right hand to keep the palm intact. As the sub-zero shard and beam of iron blasted toward Odin, he could not help himself from noticing his adversaries’ shaking hand. “So… he, too, is filled with the un-quenchable, restless spirit of the Exalt? There is no other explanation… perhaps an otherworldly descendant?” The royal Ylissean pondered. Even lost in thoughts, Odin could still evade both projectiles with ease. So long as he focused, even arrows could not touch him. “Weavile, Night Slash! Lucario, Aura Sphere!” Gladion’s faithful allies emitted their blows; Weavile scrapped its’ claws along the ground as it ran, leaving a trail of black-energy lingering in its’ wake. As the weasel dashed, Lucario fired a volley of condensed Aura, ripping through the air and leaving shockwaves in its’ path. Odin opted to eat the aura, baiting Weavile to lean in close for its’ dual-strike slash. The claws tore flesh asunder once more, leaving Odin on the brink of life once more. Now, however, with the weasel weakened and up-close, the mage began to channel a dark energy from his body. “SHWIIIING!” “ELDRITCH SMACKDOWN!” Odin shrieked, unleashing Vengeance from his veins and into the Nosferatu spell. The dusky damage wrapped around Weavile, sucking out nearly all of the rat’s life force in one forceful blow. As the indigo mist subsided, the Dark-type Pokemon stumbled to its’ knees, collapsing. Lucario appeared beside the refurbished Odin, its’ palms raging with aura. Gladion’s arm thrust out, his arm-band now lifted above his sleeve. The boy then initiated a gesture, formulating the energy in his band and activating an untapped power in Lucario’s physique. Cue Pokemon Sun and Moon: Solgaleo/Lunala Battle Theme The light in Lucario shone, indicative of its’ exponential power. It then unleashed its’ energy into one towering spiral construct. A drill formed before Lucario, before blasting forward. Odin nearly fell victim to the spire; his levitation spell narrowly activated, leaving him out of range for the impaling tip. Alas, he was instead caught on the spinning shaft of the drill, leaving him to be twisted in rotation faster than the mage could even process. As the drill slammed itself into the ground, Odin felt himself hurl helplessly from the recoil. Carried by the uncontrollable momentum, the mage crashed into the nearby canyon wall. Behind his crushed back lie a crater formed by the impact. The Ylissean fell, stumbling onto the cold, rocky floor. From afar, Gladion watched without so much as grinning his inevitable victory. Instead, he reached to his belt, gripping a blue-and-yellow sphere, and hurled it. The Beast Ball flew, slamming into Odin’s head. Cue Fire Emblem Fates - Are You Listening? “OW!” The dark mage whined. Even with his back broken, the mild “donk” shook his senses awake once more. “What was that for?!” Gladion’s eyes now widened in shock. “W-what? How did that happen?” He stuttered. He instinctively threw another Beast Ball, which then landed once again on Odin’s cranium. “OWWW!!!” The mage cried. His voice stretched with the whine of a young child as Gladion continued to pelt him with Pokeballs. “Why won’t you get in the ball?” Gladion helplessly begged. “I-OW-don’t know-OW!-What you’re-OW!-Talking about!-OWW!” Odin managed to spit out. At last, Gladion ran out of fuel to hurl. “Very well then. If I can’t contain this Ultra Beast, I’ll just have to eradicate it.” The boy decided, his face frowning and his hand returning to cover his face. “Lucario, Extremespeed!” By now, however, Odin had managed to at least grab his Nosferatu once more. With his anticipation finally paying off, the mage nabbed Lucario in its’ tracks seconds before the Extremespeed struck. “Ahh!” Odin Dark breathed, feeling his skin heal once more. “Alright! Prepare for oblivion!” His hands rose, extending their magical prowess to the tome. As it lifted itself in levitation, Lucario stood in amazement at the magical display. Cue Fire Emblem Fates - Wild Outlaw “Lucario, Aura Sphere!” Gladion commanded. Snapping back to its’ senses, Lucario began to charge an Aura blast – WHOOOOOOOOOM! The Vengeance-boosted Nosferatu unleashed its’ full might on Lucario, completely decimating its’ spiritual durability. With its’ aura drained, Lucario slumped over, fainted. “Gladion’s eyes glared, but a grin also began to formulate on his face. “No one has challenged me like this since…” Cue Pokemon Sun and Moon: Gladion Battle Theme “Hmph! Then, let’s finish this! Silvally!” Gladion remarked, unleashing his trump card upon the battlefield. From his final Pokeball emerged a four-legged beast, strong-muscled and holding its’ head skyward. “Siiiiv!” The creature roared. “Silvally, Crunch!” The man-made Pokemon dashed, its’ paws thumping against the hard floor with each passing second. Odin sidestepped the mighty bite, before unleashing another Nosferatu upon the creature… Or rather, he tried. To his shock, the tome fell from his hands, drained of its’ magical properties and now utterly useless. “Silvally, Multi-Attack – Grass!” Gladion roared. Silvally reared back, charging a plant-powered swipe. It then leapt forward, slashing into Odin and launching him to a lower level of the canyon. Gladion dashed to catch up. Together, the boy and his beast looked down upon their target, only to find a cape, garment, tome and a strange blue seal lying on the canyon floor. Cue Fire Emblem Awakening - ID (Hope) “BEHOLD! OWAIN, SON OF LISSA, DESCENDANT OF MARTH! COWER BEFORE MY TRUE, ORIGIN-FORM POTENTIAL!” A voice rung out. From behind Gladion stood a man in a yellow samurai-garb, equipped with three blades – two sheathed, one in-hand. “Who are you?” Gladion interrogated, confused to the new arrival. “I am but the original warrior, the man before the dusk! The Ylissean blood flows through me – I can deny no longer! I am Owain, and… MY SWORD HAND HUNGERS FOR JUSTICE!” With that, Owain launched himself forward, Mystletainn in hand. His blitz swiped at Silvally’s hide, drawing blood. He then turned to the retailiating beast, parrying his swipes and evading each CHOMP with ease. “Silvally, X-Scissor!” The experimental Pokemon reared up, crossing its’ front claws into an X-shape. Owain took the opportunity to unleash his next blow. “BEHOLD MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE! SPIRIT OF FALCHION, RAGNELL, REGINLEIF, ARMADS, YATO, AND SOL KATTI! GRANT MY BLADE THE ULTIMATE DARK POWERS OF CONQUESTS! THE CRUSHING CRUSADES OF BIRTHRIGHTS! UNLEASHING…. REVELATION STRIKE!” Owain drove his blade forward, burying its’ metal deep into Silvally’s chest. With each passing second, he continued to drive it in-and-out, over-and-over. “ORAORAORAOAROA!” Owain cried with each consecutive stab. With one final swipe - placing Mystletainn into his mouth and unsheathing his ultimate attack, Owain swiped through Silvally’s neck, toppling it’s honed-claws onto its’ very own master, watching in horror. Silvally’s claws dug into Gladion’s gut, drawing blood slowly. As the Pokemon expired, Gladion’s eyes slowly shut. “Lillie… I-I’m sorr…” Owain sheathed his triad of blades, still clean of blood from such a clean slash. “You fought valiantly, but in the end, my darkness was darker than your darkness!” Owain prevalently proclaimed. He then turned, and began wondering the canyon. “Now, where did Anankos say that portal would be…?” K.O! Results Boomstick: Someone call CPS! This is child abuse! No, child MURDER! Wiz: Gladion’s team proved a tricky gauntlet for Owain to power through, but ultimately, there wasn’t really anything that would prove THAT big of a threat to him. Boomstick: His Nosferatu was a huge factor here, as it made sure he would constantly be able to heal. No matter which Pokemon Gladion sent out, he wouldn’t be able to stop Owain from regenerating with each strike. Wiz: Right. If Gladion carried around, say, a Pokemon with Heal Block, that may have tipped the scales in his favor. As it stands, though, Owain’s vastly superior experience and combat prowess was just too much for Gladion. Boomstick: It doesn’t help that Owain has been fighting monsters his whole life, so most Pokemon probably wouldn’t be much a problem for him anyway. If it wasn’t legendary or a specific Trainer’s Pokemon, it would have lost to Owain eventually. Wiz: And it certainly doesn’t help that Owain had answers for both long and close range, rendering Gladion’s attack variety useless. Boomstick: And, you know, there’s nothing really stopping Owain from killing Gladion outright with Mjolnir. Wiz: The only thing that Gladion really had going for him was his Z-Ring, which probably would kill Owain very easily, actually. But that’s only one possible outcome, only ONE advantage in Gladion’s favor, compared to Owain, who outclasses him in basically everything else. Boomstick: Looks like Gladion just didn’t make the cut. Wiz: The winner is Owain… Dark.Category:Tewn Lonk Category:'Fire Emblem vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016